


If I Were A Rich Man

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [28]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blush is just so lovely, M/M, Mush is precious, Period Typical Homophobia, but like not really?, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Mush had never seen such fancy clothes in his life.





	If I Were A Rich Man

**Author's Note:**

> it makes me laugh that the satanic temple is suing the chilling adventures of sabrina,,,  
> day twenty eight: fancy clothes

Mush had never seen nicer clothes in his entire life. He knew Katherine and her friends were rich, but Mush was not expecting this. As a celebration of the Strike being over, Bill (the son of William Hearst) was hosting a party for the Newsies, plus Katherine and Darcy (who's father owned the Trib). Mush was looking for Blink, who had disappeared, but Mush ended up in one of the many bedrooms. He was assuming it was Bill's room based on the few photos he had. 

"Darcy, I'm telling—" The two boys stop in the doorway and stare at Mush.

"I—" The Newsie stutters, "I swear I was looking for Blink...but then I saw the clothes. They're, uh, nice."

"Oh, thank you," Bill says and Mush notices the way they were both blushing. He also noticed Darcy fixing a few buttons on his collar.

Mush suddenly feels very insecure of his own clothes when seeing how they were dressed. He was wearing his nicest pants (they only had one hole) and a faded button up with missing buttons.

"Sorry, I'm gonna go...find Blink," Mush says, making his way out of the room and down the long hall.

"You and Blink are pretty close," Bill speaks up.

This causes Mush to freeze. Of course they'd say that, Mush and Blink are best friends. They're just reporting what they see, it's what they do.

"Yeah, we are," Mush tries to play it off, but his voice comes out a little squeaky.

"We saw him sitting on the steps," Darcy says. "He looked pretty upset."

"Oh?" Mush asks, his heartbreaking that he didn't notice Blink was probably upset the entire time they'd been here. "Uh, thanks, guys.”

They both nod and Mush goes to leave again, only to be called back.

“Do you…would you like a shirt?” Bill asks awkwardly.

“What?” Mush asks.

“Well, I mean, I have so many I don’t need,” Bill replies, “I only wear a few of them.”

“I couldn’t,” Mush shakes his head, “I don’t need no hand outs.”

“Think of it as a gift,” Bill offers, “Really, if not they’ll just waste away in the closet and most like be destroyed by moths.”

“Where moths and rust destroy…” Mush recites the Bible verse his mother had engraved into his brain.

“What?” Darcy asks him.

“Nothing,” Mush shakes his head.

“So…?”

“Fine,” Mush nods and follows the two boys into the room.

Mush toys with the cuff of his own shirt as Bill and Darcy look through the closet. They finally settle for a blue-ish one.

“Try it on,” Bill says. 

Mush takes it and turns around so he wouldn’t be facing them. He felt self conscious, again, as his skin wasn’t as smooth as the others. He had bumps and scars and burns from his time on the streets. Mush tugged it on and grinned. It was a little big but that’s what made it nicer, if he were to grow a bit more he would still be able to fit it.

“It looks good Mush!” Darcy compliments. “Blink will—” He’s cut off by Bill elbowing him in the side.

“Blink will what?”

“We should get back to the party,” Bill replies, “I am the host after all.”

Mush nods and follows them back down stairs. He makes his way outside where he finds Blink sitting on the staircase.

“Hey,” Mush says taking a seat beside him. Their shoulders and thighs press against each other, the comforting feeling making Mush relax.

“Hey,” Blink replies.

“What’re you doing out here?” Mush asks him.

“It’s a nice house,” Blink ignores the question.

“It’s a very nice house,” Mush agrees, “So why are you out here?”

“I’m gonna buy you a house like this one day, Mush,” Blink tells him, “You deserve a million houses like this.”

“Oh,” Mush says with a large smile.

“It might seem crazy,” Blink says, “But…”

“I don’t think it’s crazy,” Mush tells him and he looks around to see if anybody else had strayed from inside. When he sees nobody else he takes hold of Blink’s hand.

“Hey…where’d you get that shirt?” Blink asks when he finally looks at Mush.

“Oh, it’s Bill’s,” Mush replies.

“What?”

“He gave it to me,” Mush explains, “I was looking for you and I stumbled into his room I suppose. His wardrobe was open and there were so many fancy clothes, I have never seen that many before. He and Darcy came in and it was kind of awkward but Bill told me I could have a shirt because he has too many.”

“Oh,” Blink nods.

“Yeah,” Mush says, “Do you like it?”

“It looks like your old one,” Blink tells him honestly.

“This one isn’t faded or missing any buttons!” Mush exclaims pulling his hand away from Blink’s to point to all the buttons, “And it looks pressed! No wrinkles!”

Blink laughs, “I’d buy you all the clothes in the world.”

“I know you would,” Mush smiles, “But I don’t want you to.”

“I will,” Blink nods, “And we can put them in your fancy wardrobe in our fancy house.”

“Our?” Mush questions.

“Well, you can’t live here alone?” Blink says and he seems to be a bit nervous, “It’s too big? It’d get lonely.”

“You’re right,” Mush agrees.

“So?”

“I’d like that,” Mush nods, “Just you and me.”

“It’d be nice, we wouldn’t have ta worry all the time,” Blink comments.

Mush nods his head, “We could be as loud as we want—”

“Oh, shut up!” Blink says shoving him playfully.

“We could do this all the time,” Mush says taking Blink’s hand and holding it tightly. “I could kiss you…all the time.”

Blink grins and pulls Mush towards him, “As if you don’t already do that.”

“I could do it without ever stopping,” Mush says, placing his hands on either side Blink’s face. “But right now, I’m okay with how things are.”

“Me too,” Blink nods.

“Hey!” Someone calls from the doorway, causing the boys to jump. “Youse missin’ the party!”

Mush laughs and stands up, brushing off the back of his pants. He extends a hand to Blink who takes it. Mush pulls him up, “We’re comin’!”

He kisses Blink once before tugging him back into the party.


End file.
